Something Always Happens
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: The Rachel Morgan Series by Kim Harrison. Rachel MorganIvy Tamwood Pairing. Just a short one shot about one of my fave female couple in there hot, sexy lives.


**Title: **Something Always Happens

**Rating: **M

**Fandom: **The Rachel Morgan Series by Kim Harrison

**Characters: **Rachel Morgan and Ivy Tamwood. Others, Like Jenks or Mrs. Jenks.

**Dedication:** My Twin, Marlene. And my onnesan Rosey. I love them dearly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books, characters, or anything that belongs to Kim Harrison. As mush as I wish I did, I don't.

**Inspiration: **The Song, Null and Void by t.a.T.u(Why? Because.)And of course, Kim Harrison.

**Author's Note:** This is a Ivy/Rachel Fanfiction. Yes, Finally. Nah, Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and in my world? Nick is a hobo on the street who Rachel never meets. Mhmm.

Also. The title may change cause I hate it but had to put something.

Ohhh. And First time Ivy/Rachel Fic. Sorry if it sucks to much. Eh.

* * *

The sun falling into the kitchen window seemed to heat the room, and to say the least I was quite happy that it did. Recently, It had arrive at the winter season and the frost biting mornings were the worst to wake up too. It was cold; the kind of coldness that you wish you could just snuggle into bed and never get up; but Ivy would have my head if I did that.

Oh yes, Ivy Tamwood. Speaking of which, I hadn't seem her get out of bed this morning and was yet able to find her at all. She must have had a secret errand to run this morning, one that I wasn't allow to accompany her on. However, that was fine with me as long as she still took me to get some herbs, that couldn't be grown in this weather, for a new spell I wanted to try out for a missing Were case.

Runs have been coming in like bees to honey. One after another, for both of us. We're lucky if we get once a week off, not saying that we'll have it together anyway. Even so, having the extra cash around really helps out a lot when I'm back a month in rent with Ivy, which I hope to pay tomorrow. Although, she doesn't really care if I pay her on time at all anymore.

Actually, a lot as changed with Ivy over the months. She's pulled hardly any auras on me thinking she won't get any. I find it quite funny I have control over a Vamp like that. I mean its Ivy; she's the most beautiful living vampire I have ever seen and her attraction only goes to me; a frizzy haired witch. It's kind of hard to figure out why exactly we got together, but after her lusting over me and I finally realizing that I didn't know which way straight was, it just happened. Plus, she's opened up a lot more then that to me. I've even been allowed to witness with my own eyes her crying into my shoulder. What can I say, I've got a soft spot for her.

"Rachel, if you stare into space anymore I'm having my children pix you to death." A small voice chirped up by my ear and I immediately knew it was Jenks as he landed onto my loop earing to sit. Then I realized that indeed, I was staring for quite sometime. "Whacha doing? Thinking about Ivy? God knows you guys were loud enough last night. I sent Jax over to see if everything was okay. I didn't expect him to come back and tell me about how Ivy had you pinned to the living room floor and--"

Before he finished I batted him off of my earring and stood, blushing as I strolled over to the coffee maker that had finished brewing awhile ago.

"Aw, Don't be embarrassed Rach. It was time I gave him the talk anyway." His small voice cared over to me as he fluttered to stand on the island counter top, hands on his hips. I could tell he was grinning just by the sound of his voice.

"Whatever. It's your fault. You shouldn't be sending your kids over when you know Ivy's home and horny." I replied as I poured the steaming black coffee into my favorite mug, smiling to myself.

"Excuse me?" The voice from the door way scared me to death, not literally, and I might have jumped if I didn't recognize it. Slowly turning I met eyes with Ivy, giving me a quizzically stare as she stood with a few grocery bags in one hand. So, much for secret errand .

"Oh, Hey. Nothing, really." I smiled at her, praying that she would just let it go. I didn't need a pissing Vampire on my hands. That would be horrible.

"Yeah, just us talking Tamwood. Nothing that great." Jenks piped in and I thanked him silently for the help. He knew how Ivy could be sometimes.

For a moment she just stared at us, before her eyes trailed over me. When she looked back to meet my gaze I understood what she was saying with her eyes, '_Looking good'_, and I blushed slightly, wondering if my disguise charm worked on that sort of thing.

"Alright then." She stated, tossing the coat in her other arm over her computer chair in the corner before she moved over and set the bags down on the island, making Jenks scatter away before he was hit. Then she began to unpack what was inside them, setting the items on the counter.

"So, what's the plan for today Rach?" Jenks questioned from his spot high in the air and out of the way. "Another run?"

I just shook my head as I picked the mug up in both hands to sip at. "No, Not today. We're done with the run. I just have to pick up the money tomorrow. So, I'll have last months and this months rent Ivy."

She shrugged slightly, not looking up from the bags she was emptying and I couldn't help but frown a bit. "Jenks? Do you mind leaving for a bit?" I questioned, figuring it was best to be alone when talking with Ivy.

"Oh, Sure. I'll go play with the kids. Call me if you need anything." He nodded in understanding and fluttered out of the open window fast, leaving just me and her in the kitchen.

Slowly I sat the mug down on the counter top next to me and stood straight as I walked around to approach her on the other side. She didn't even bother to look up as I stood next to her, leaning my back to the island. Raising an arm, I squeezed it in-between her and the counter to wrap around the front of her waist.

"Ivy.."

"I'm fine, Rachel. Just having a hard time today." She murmured the words, stopping with the unpacking to look at me, giving me a small tired smile.

Ivy had giving into her temptations when I allowed her to bite me for the first time about two months into our relationship. I trusted her enough not to kill me and she was having the hardest time controlling herself around anyone. That was the night she cried to me because she hardly remembered me telling her it was okay. I felt kind of sorry for her sometimes.

"Oh, well you can..."

"No. We agreed. Once a week, that's it."

It was true, we had agreed that she would only take blood from me once a week to ensure she didn't get out of control and I had to stand by her on it. Even if getting bit by her wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, I couldn't think of myself.

"Yeah, Your right. Okay." I gave her waist a squeeze and released her. Turning and picking up the pepperoni and cheese she bought, I walked over to the fridge to put it away. We seemed to have more food then usual in there and I didn't even remember her bring home some of it before. While going through it, I never noticed her move, with her eyes on me the whole time, until a pale arm wrapped around my waist followed by one that tugged my head back gently by my neck.

I gasped in surprise, having no clue she was going to do that. I could feel her breath running over my jugular, her lips barely touching the previous mark which drove me crazy when she did. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. The world stopped moving and I felt light headed as she supported me with her arm.

"Ivy.."

Lips touched my heated skin and my arm darted up to tangle in her prefect long hair and drag her closer to me. God, she knew how to drive me wild. "Stop, You can't..." I whispered.

"Shhh. Rach. I'm not going to bite you." From the sound of her voice she was in control and I was safe from the teeth sinking into me, even if it was kind of a turn on. She wasn't hungry, she seemed lustful. Hm, maybe I was just to good for her the night before.

Seconds later I found the fridge door closed and my back shoved up painfully against it. Rough, I liked things to be rough. I pulled her by the precious hair on her skull until our lips crashed against one another, teeth bumping and tongues meetings. We were fighting for dominance, we always did. Sometimes she would win over me, others I would kick her vampire ass at it. But tonight she was the controlling one, just like last night. She had got me stuck in some potion I couldn't ignore and dominated me without knowing. But I wasn't going down without a fight.

Letting my hands release her hair as we kissed I dragged them down around her neck and then down her chest, thankful she wore a low cut shirt to leave little nail scratches over her prefect skin and I could have swore she moaned somewhat. However, she just challenged me back be shoving her hands up the back of my shirt and making me shiver at the coldness of her smooth, pale hands.

"Rachel.." She was the first to break the kiss, both of us panting wildly.

"Bedroom." I finished the sentence she was trying to make for her and she nodded.

With all the banging and smashing of things on the way to our room as we rammed each other into things and ripped off articles of clothing, I figured there was a lot of cleaning to be done later.

_Smash_

Yep, A lot of it.


End file.
